Music from the Soul
by SSBFreak
Summary: One Nobody. One fairy. What happens when a melody brings them to meet? Light DemyxRikku. Yes, you read that right


"Get back here with my sea-salt ice cream!" 

Leon was in the middle of training (per usual) in the Bailey when Yuffie burst onto the scene, frantically chasing down Rikku, whom was carrying an ice cream bar that looked bigger than she did. Leon took a rare break from his training and watched the scene in amusement. Just seeing Yuffie chasing down a fairy a fraction her size brought a slight smirk to his face.

"Note to self: Fairies will work for ice cream." Leon said to himself. "I gotta remember this when I need Yuffie off my back."

"Look, Rikku! Please just give it back!" Yuffie pleaded, seeing that chasing her down wasn't doing her any good. "Where are Yuna and Paine, anyway?"

"Helping Areith go shopping!" Rikku giggled as she flew up high, just out of Yuffie's reach. "For some reason, they didn't want me to come along."

"Gee. I wonder why." Yuffie muttered as she tried jumping at Rikku again.

The blonde fairy giggled and held Yuffie's ice cream out for her to take, but holding it just out of her reach, which made it all the more frustrating for the ninja girl whenever she jumped for it.

Leon gave an extremely rare chuckle as he watched Yuffie struggle to get her stolen treat back. After watching the scene for another thirty seconds, he decided to step in, walking forward.

"Okay, girls. That's enough." Leon said as he walked up and looked at Rikku. "I think you've had your fun, Rikku."

"Aw, thanks for spoiling it, Leon." Rikku complained as Leon easily took the ice cream out of her hands and handed it back to Yuffie. "It's just that I'm so bored when Yuna and Paine aren't around."

"Go for a stroll around Radiant Garden." Leon suggested. "I'm sure you'll find things to see."

"But that sounds so boring!" Rikku protested.

"Just give it a try." Leon said. "If you don't like it, then fine, you don't have to do it again. I'm just suggesting to try it out once."

Rikku paused for a minute, then nodded. "Okay. I'll try."

"Good. Now be sure to be back for supper, okay?"

"Okay."

With that, Rikku turned around and fled the scene through a hole in the Bailey roof. Yuffie sighed as she started eating her ice cream. "Finally." She said. "I've been wanting to eat this since I bought it."

1111111111111111111111111111111111111

In a secluded part of the town, a lone man sat, unnoticed by anyone. Then again, that's what he wanted, because the last thing he needed was people recognizing him. Especially so soon after Sora's little tangle with Organization XIII.

The young man sighed as he continued to sit on the stone he had found. In all honesty, the area he had chosen to hide wasn't that far off from where he had his last fight with Sora.

Demyx rested his chin in the palm of one of his hands. "I just hope I did the right thing." He mused.

"_Kid, before you go, I wanted to suggest something." Xigbar said, walking up to Demyx._

"_What is it Xigbar?" Demyx asked. "I'm getting ready to go to Hollow Bastion, you know."_

"_That's just the thing." The elder Nobody said. "Kid, you're probably going to end up fighting this Sora kid. Once you do, let him win and escape somewhere."_

"_Why would I want to do that?" Demyx asked, raising an eyebrow._

"_Look, Demyx. I'll just tell you." Xigbar said. "There are some in our ranks that want you wiped out. Or, more specifically, Saix, Xaildin and even the Superior."_

_Demyx's eyes widened. "What?"_

"_Kid, I overheard Xaldin and Saix talking." Xigbar sighed. "They think that you don't deserve to be here, saying that you have no fighting skills or even the willingness to fight."_

"_But I can't help that!" Demyx insisted. "I just don't have a violent nature!"_

"_I know that, kid." Xigbar nodded. "Look, all I'm saying is that once Sora defeats you, escape, but make it look like you died."_

"_But what am I supposed to do, then?"_

"_Whatever you want. But whatever you do, just don't come back here."_

"_You mean…Turn my back on the organization?!"_

"_Hey, you wouldn't be turning your back is you're labeled as dead." Xigbar smirked. "I'll see to it that the Superior will have no idea that you're still alive."_

Demyx sighed. "I sure hope Xigbar was able to do the same thing I did." He said to himself. "Well, now that I'm through with the organization, I wonder what I should do next."

After pausing in thought, Demyx created his Sitar in his hand. "Heck, I always WAS a better thinker when I was playing music." He chuckled.

With that, Demyx started playing his Sitar with pinpoint precision and rhythm, creating a tune that would have been called beautiful, had anyone actually heard it.

Unknowing to Demyx, someone DID hear it…

1111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Go for a stroll around Radiant Garden." Rikku said, deepening her voice to mock Leon's. "I'm sure you'll find things to see."

As she flew high above the streets of town, Rikku snorted. "Yeah, right." She mumbled. "This is an absolute bore-fest. I can't believe I actually listened to Mr. Personality back there. He was probably just saying that to get me off everyone's back!"

Rikku growled as she flew above a more deserted part of town, although she was too wrapped up in mocking Leon to notice.

"Standing tall with that big weapon of his, thinking he can boss people around." Rikku muttered. "Boy, when I get back, I'll…"

However, that was all Rikku was able to say before her small ears picked up what sounded like a beautiful melody coming from somewhere on the ground. Here eyes widening, Rikku scanned the area.

"Where's that music coming from?" She asked. "It…It sounds so pretty…"

Flying closer to the ground, Rikku quickly found what she was looking for. Seeing Demyx sitting on a rock, playing his Star with enough skill to make even the finest musician jealous. Rikku saw the black cloak he was wearing and knew that meant that he was with Organization XIII, but for some odd reason, Rikku found herself going closer.

Demyx, in the meantime, had his eyes closed, focusing on nothing but his music. Demyx had to admit that, since this was his first time playing since he left Castle Oblivion, he had never felt so alive. Playing his Sitar was the one thing that made him feel like he had a heart again. After all, good music was said to have come from the soul, but Demyx thought that he didn't have one.

"_Heh. Maybe we Nobodies are more complete than we think." _Demyx thought.

Eventually, Demyx figured than he had been playing long enough, so he stopped strumming his Sitar and made it vanish. Opening his eyes, Demyx sighed, this time in happiness and satisfaction.

And then, he heard clapping.

Demyx, surprised by the noise, spun around and saw a small fairy floating in midair, clapping wildly.

"Oh, that was so beautiful!" Rikku said, her eyes wide in amazement. "Why did you chose a career with the bad guys instead of making music?"

Demyx's eyes widened. "You…You know that I was with the Organization, and yet you're still not afraid." He asked.

"Well, if it was any of the others, I'd be afraid." Rikku said. "But Sora told us that you were one of the nicer ones." Suddenly realizing what Demyx said, she continued. "Wait. 'Was'? You're not with them anymore?"

"No." Demyx replied, shaking his head. "I found out that some of the others were plotting to kill me."

"Yeesh. Some friends, eh?"

"Eh, they never really considered me a friend." Demyx shrugged, finding himself surprisingly comfortable for telling stuff like this to a complete stranger. He figured he should at least know this fairy's name. "What's your name?"

"I'm Rikku!" Rikku replied cheerfully.

"And I'm Demyx." Demyx replied.

"It's nice to meet you, Demyx." Rikku nodded. "Say! Do you have a place to stay?"

"Well, no."

"I can take you to meet Leon and the others! I'm sure that they'll-"

"Wait! Wait!" Demyx replied, waving his hands. "I would prefer it if no one knew that I was alive for the time being."

"Any particular reason?"

"Well, it was hard enough cheating death the first time. I don't know if I'll be able to do it a second time."

Rikku nodded. "I see. Don't worry, Demyx. I won't tell anyone."

"Thank you, Rikku."

Rikku glanced at the sun and saw that it was starting to set. "Uh…I'd better get going." She said. "Are you going to be here tomorrow?"

Demyx chuckled. "I don't have anywhere else to go."

Rikku smiled. "Great! I'll come back here tomorrow, then!" She said. "It was great meeting you, Demyx."

"Thanks, Rikku." Demyx nodded. "I have to admit that you're the first non-Nobody to act friendly towards me."

"Hey. Everybody needs a friend sometimes." Rikku said before giggling. "That and you're kinda cute."

Demyx blushed.

"Toodles!" Rikku said as she turned around and flew off.

Watching the small fairy fly away, Demyx created his Sitar and started playing again, having been given some inspiration for some new music.

"Maybe leaving the Organization wasn't such a bad thing after all." Demyx mused as he strummed chord after chord. "I think I might actually have the courage to show my face in public sooner than expected."

As he continued to play music, Demyx looked at the setting sun, which was dousing the sky in red.

The young Nobody smiled. "The future looks so bright."

END


End file.
